


Free to be Me

by EstelweNadia



Category: Free!, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, UtaFree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with Uta no Prince Sama. </p><p>When Ren Jinguji stepped into Rin's class, Rin's life changed. He had never thought he had found himself a kindred spirit. He had never thought that this stranger shared so many similarities with him. </p><p>He had never thought he would finally find someone to call his friend and team mate, right here in Samezuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ad_Astra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra/gifts), [isuilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/gifts).



Rin yawned. 

He woke up earlier than he usually did, finished his usual morning jog earlier than usual and here he was, in class, yawning his 15th yawn in 15 minutes. 

He didn't even want to be in class. All he wanted was to be in the water, practicing his butterfly or even just drifting around like a log.

He made a face then, realising how much of Haru he was turning into. 

That silver of annoyance helped to dispel some of the clinging sleepiness away, and he was a notch more awake than minutes before. 

And just in time for the class form teacher to stride in, and the rowdy class fell into a hushed silence. 

"Good morning, class!"

A unison of lifeless voices greeted her back. She paid it no heed. Instead, she seemed excited about something. Rin wondered how one could be so excited early in fucking Monday morning.

"We have a new student joining us today," she announced brightly.

Ah. Wait, Rin frowned, scrutinising her sharply. Was that a blush on her face? 

"He will only be with us for a semester," there was definitely a note of remorse in her tone, but she sobered up quickly, "But let's welcome him with open arms and make his stay with us a memorable one!"

She nodded at the door, and he entered the class. 

And Rin could have sworn that everyone was holding their breath.

He was tall, like model tall, with his ginger hair pulled into a low, side ponytail that draped playfully over his shoulder. He was well-built, Rin noticed, though not as comparable to a swimmer's, but his shoulders were broad, his poise strong and confident, his strides bold. 

When he turned to face the class, Rin was sure the girls had literally stopped breathing. 

The new student wore glasses, further accentuating his shimmering blue eyes, and there was a lock of hair running underneath his right eye, just beneath the rim of the glasses.

"Ohayou," he began. His voice was deep, yet it swept across the room like a sultry wave. "My name is Ren Jinguji."


	2. Ren Jinguji

"Ren Jinguji?!" Someone squealed, "You have the same name as that singer from... STARISH!"

"And the super sexy model from JBC!" Another chirped in helpfully. 

Rin frowned, not understanding anything. Excuse him for not keeping in touch with the latest entertainment, thank you very much. 

By then the entire class was in an uproar, until the Sensei cleared her throat sharply and the noise dwindled to nothing. 

"I get that very often," Jinguji laughed, "But I am not him. We only have the same name, that's all."

There was a chorus of disappointment, and their teacher took it as the end of the introduction. 

"Jinguji-san, please take a seat beside Matsuoka-san," She angled her head at the decidedly empty table beside Rin. "And both of you," she levelled Rin with a look, "The Principal wishes to see the both of you immediately after school. Please don't be late."

Jinguji nodded even as he made his way towards the desk, and Rin was still staring at her, his mouth agape.

Huh? Why? What's the new kid got to do with him? Or was it because of his sneaky midnight pool practices? Or maybe because of his horrible timings during practices? 

He was forced out of the flurry of unanswered questions when the teacher instructed them to take out the textbook for the lesson, which he grudgingly obeyed. 

"I hate school," He heard Jinguji mutter underneath his breath, and Rin slid a surprised glance over.

Jinguji wore a look of boredom and long-suffering, exasperation and frustration and annoyance all rolled into one, before pasting a mask of pleasant indifference when he realised that Rin was looking at him.

But Rin caught it and almost smiled. 

At least they shared the same sentiment.


	3. Tentative Friendship

Jinguji, Rin realized with irritation, was instantly popular with girls. 

As soon as it was break time, Ren didn't even make it to the cafeteria before he was surrounded by girls wanting phone numbers, asking questions... 

The poor new guy definitely needed a break, even though he seemed used at the attention given. 

"Oi, Jinguji!" he called out before he could stop himself. 

Jinguji whipped his head up and zeroed in on him immediately, and relief washed over his features at the sight of salvation. 

Rin felt pretty damn good of himself. Matsuoka Rin, savior of helpless new students.

"Matsuoka!" Jinguji answered, and he murmured apologies to the girls as he politely made his way towards Rin. 

As soon as he caught up with him, Rin shot the lingering girls a dark glare, and they quickly dispersed. 

"Thank you," Jinguji flashed him a grateful grin. "The girls are the same everywhere, no matter where I end up in."

Rin scowled, then. "It's your own fault for being so fucking good looking!"

What did he just... 

Oh, crap, no! He didn't just say that!

"You think so, too?" that shameless git had the cheek to purr at him. 

"Shut up!" Rin snapped, "I don't swing that way!"

"Oh, reeeeeaally?" Jinguji was relentless in teasing him, much to Rin's incensed horror. 

A low, seductive whisper, "Then why are you blushing?"

"JINGUJI!" Rin all but roared, and all eyes in the cafeteria were focused on them, so Rin hissed out his threat instead, "Not one word from you, or I will leave you to the sharks!"

Jinguji's amusement to the entire situation only served to infuriate him further. "Haaaaaaai, Matsuoka."

"Call me Rin," Rin grumbled. The way Jinguji said "Matsuoka" was unnerving...

"Only if you call me Ren."


	4. Roommate

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and soon enough they found themselves standing in front of the Principal's desk.

"Ren Jinguji, welcome to Samezuka," He said, and Ren nodded his head in acknowledgement, "and Rin Matsuoka, say hello to your new roommate."

Wait, what?! 

"He is my new roommate?" Rin spluttered, shocked, once he had gathered his scattered thoughts. "Then how about Nitori?"

"Aiichiro-san has been temporarily relocated," he went on, "Worry not, he is in good hands. Do you have a problem, Matsuoka-san?"

Principal's orders. There was no way he could refuse, even if he wanted to. He shook his head numbly.

"Jinguji-san," Ren fixed his calm gaze at the head of authority, "I understand you are here as an order from your superior, and only for a semester."

Rin shot a startled look at Ren, who only nodded. 

"The teachers involved have been informed of your situation," the Principal went on, "They will not ask questions when you are unable to attend some lessons due to your work. They will not breathe a word of your identity to the others, so you are rest assured that your identity is safe, unless you jeopardise it yourself."

"Thank you," Ren said curtly, "and understood."

"Matsuoka-san," Rin shifted his attention to the speaker, "Jinguji-san is now your roommate. Please look after him."

Look after?! But Ren wasn't a kid, for fuck's sake! A glance at Ren revealed the he was more of less thinking of the same thing.

"I will," was what he replied instead. 

Satisfied, the Principal nodded. "Good. You are dismissed."


	5. Settling In

Ren didn't have a lot of things with him. Just a luggage bag, a duffel bag and a heavy black case.

Rin offered to help with the luggage, so Ren slung the duffel bag over one shoulder and carried the case in other hand.

"I'm sorry," Ren felt the need to apologise. "My being here kicks out your roommate."

"Don't be sorry," Rin grumbled, "I'm actually glad to have him out of my hair for awhile. That boy couldn't stop fawning over me. Oh, here we are."

Rin unlocked the door to his room and switched on the lights. 

"You can have the top bed," Rin carelessly tossed his keys at the study desk.

"It's alright. I'm used to be on top anyway."

Rin shot a withering glare at the amused smirk on his new roommate's face.

Ren chuckled, and went to unpack his stuff, while Rin sat on his bed to watch in rapt attention. 

"What's inside that case?" Rin couldn't help but asked, as soon as Ren had done fixing his dart board by the door, which was an admirable distance from the bed. 

"A saxophone," Ren unlocked the case, flipped it open and there, Rin could see it. 

The gleaming, golden instrument resting smugly within its black case. 

Ren ran a reverent finger along the saxophone, a movement so light and loving that Rin felt a flash of irritation at the scene. 

"I would love to play a song for you, whether or not you want me to."

Rin arched an eyebrow in askance. 

Ren grinned, snapping the case shut and shoved it to rest next to the study table. "But not here. It will blow my cover, and I cannot allow that to happen."

"Cover?" Rin furrowed his brow in confusion, and he looked up to voice his confusion when he saw Ren pulling off his inner shirt. 

The question died in his throat and he hadn't realised he was staring.

"You can always Google my name, Rin," Ren's amused laughter yanked him back into reality, and he blinked, blushing slightly, affronted as he was. 

What the hell was wrong with him? 

"Don't get so cocky!" Rin growled. "Next time change in the frigging bathroom!"

"But we are both guys, Rin," came the plaintive whine, followed by a smirk, "And you were ogling just now, didn't you?"

Rin's answer was a pillow missile, which prompted Ren to dart into the bathroom for safety. 

Muttering obscenities underneath his breath, Rin reached for his phone. 

No, he wasn't going to do as Ren suggested. He wasn't about to give that smug bastard the satisfaction.

Instead he texted his sister. 

[Who the hell is Ren Jinguji?]

Gou should know. If she didn't, then Ren Jinguji was a fraud no matter what the world told him. 

His phone vibrated almost immediately.

[Ren Jinguji? Kyaaaa! He's that hot singer with sexy voice from STARISH! He's a top model too! I'm his greatest fan! <3.<3 

Eh? Why do you ask, Oniichan?]

[Nothing] He replied, and that's that. 

One thing for certain, he should not let these two meet. 

"If you are already so successful, what the heck are you doing here, then?" Rin demanded as soon as Ren emerged from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. 

Ren paused, and for a moment a storm of emotions flickered in his cerulean eyes before they faded away, back under the mask.

"I dropped out of high school," bitterness laced his tone even as he turned away to absently towel his hair dry. "I guess they wanted to rectify that."

Uncomfortable silence hung in the room for awhile, until a phone rang and Ren went to answer it. 

Oh, right. It was nearly time for his swimming practice. Rin reached for his sports bag and headed for the door. 

Ren finished his message to throw him a questioning look.

"Swimming practice," Rin offered. 

"So you are a swimmer," Ren was apparently impressed with the knowledge. 

"Samezuka Academy is a swimming powerhouse," Rin retorted, "Most of us here are swimmers. Care to join us?"

Ren shook his head. "Not today. I have some matters to attend to, and I don't have any swimwear with me, anyway."

"Suit yourself," Rin huffed, then slammed the door shut on his way out of the room.


	6. Rin's Nightmare

Ren returned late that night, exhausted and ready to drop - Dealing with fans in a meet-and-greet session in a local shopping mall was never easy. 

Now, freshly out of shower, absently towelling his hair dry, he thought he heard a strange sound coming from Rin's bed. 

He glanced over. Rin was caught in the throes of a nightmare. 

There was no thought involved. He slid behind Rin and wrapped his arms around the shuddering younger man, murmuring low, soothing noises of comfort and reassurance.

"It's okay, Rin, it's just a dream. Everything is alright now. You're not alone anymore."

Somehow, the steady cadence of Ren's voice broke through the remaining vestiges of terror and panic still clouded Rin's consciousness.

"Ren," he whispered, reaching up to clutch the arm across his chest like a lifeline. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes longer, until Rin regained enough sense to try to push Ren away from him. "I'm fine now, Ren. You can let me go."

"It's fine like this," Ren mumbled sleepily, burying his nose at the nape of Rin's neck. 

Rin stiffened, realising that Ren was...

"The hell?!" he barked, "You're naked! Go put on some clothes!"

"It's fine," Ren repeated, not relinquishing his hold but instead, tightening it slightly. "I'm going to sleep anyway."

A dozen hot retorts were already at the tip of Rin's tongue, but all fizzled away when he realised that Ren was already fast asleep.

Well, Rin gave up, relaxing into the fleshy confinement, it's fine like this. Hadn't he wanted physical reminder that he wasn't alone? Hadn't he secretly craved for something like this?

He closed his eyes, eventually being lulled to sleep by the warmth wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ren sleeps naked. 
> 
> And yes, I kinda rushed things a little, okay, a lot, but that couldn't be helped. XD


	7. The Morning Run

Ren groaned when his warm pillow started to wriggle out of his arms, cussing in irritation. 

"It's still early," Ren mumbled, trying to tighten his hold but Rin managed to break free somehow. 

"Fuck you," the redhead groused. "I need to do my usual morning run. I can't afford to sleep in."

Blearily Ren forced himself up, rubbing his eyes and not even caring of his current nude profile, until Rin threw his Samezuka jacket at his face. 

"If you want to join me, get dressed in five," Rin scowled, "Or I will leave you behind." 

Five minutes. Ren propelled himself to the bathroom to take a leak, washed his face then emerged from the bathroom all geared up for a morning run, except for a couple of yawns escaping.

Rin raised his eyebrow when Ren pulled his hair into a low ponytail and snagged on a pair of glasses. 

"Disguise," Ren explained, and Rin only snorted in response.

Then they set out into a run.

To Rin's surprise Ren managed to keep up with him, and not even seeming out of breath.

When Rin asked why after their run, Ren only smiled. 

"I run, too," was his curt answer. "But it's midnight."

There's only one reason for one to be running in the middle of the night. 

From that moment on, Rin looked at his new roommate with new eyes.

"Wanna race on the way back?"

It was a casual challenge thrown, and Rin wasn't expecting Ren to accept it with an eyebrow raised and a hint of a smirk. 

And so they did. 

It was exhilarating for the both of them, because it had been awhile since Rin had someone to race with, and it had been too long for Ren without anyone who would want to challenge him like this. 

"Since you are the winner," Ren began, as they began to get ready for their class. "Name your prize."

Rin looked at Ren straight into his eyes and said, "Join me in the swimming practice later."

"Deal."


	8. The Tryout

Wow. 

And that one word, succinctly summarised Ren's amazement at the moment. 

The first thing that had caught his eyes was the shimmering pool, of course, and its tranquillity was seductively calling out to him. 

It had been awhile since he had thrown himself into a body of water. 

The next thing he saw was a sea of topless, sculpted bodies in action; warming up, bracing themselves at the starting blocks, and some were already powering through the swimming lanes.

"Oy, Mikoshiba-buchou!" Rin yelled, and a tall guy with a shock of fiery red hair looked up at his clipboard and whipped his gaze around to look at him. 

Ah. That must be the Captain.

"This is Ren Jinguji, my new classmate," Rin jerked a thumb over at Ren, who bobbed his head in greeting. "He will joining us."

Mikoshiba gave him a once-over. 

"How well can you swim?" he asked, narrowing his gaze suspiciously.

"Enough not to drown?" Ren offered, quirking a quick grin. It was true anyway. He was forced into some intensive swimming crash course in one of STARISH summer camp a year ago. "I think I'm alright with all strokes. Just not sure which style suits me best."

"Get into the pool and show me," The Captain angled his head at the nearest starting block. 

As Ren made his way to the starting block, Mikoshiba tossed Rin his stopwatch. 

"Time him," came the smirk. "He's your friend, afterall."

When Ren had climbed up on the starting block, every activity in the natatorium ceased. Everyone stopped to stare in curiosity and anticipation.

"Butterfly," Mikoshiba stated, because that was Rin's stroke and Rin himself was curious to see how good Ren was using his stroke. 

"Are you ready?"

Ren shifted into position; senses on hyper alert and raring to go. 

With so many people watching, it gave off a familiar atmosphere, and with that, whatever misgivings he had, instantly quietened down. 

A performance before a captivated audience.

Now all Ren had to do was to deliver the best show to them. For them.

"Go!"

Ren leapt off the block, and cut cleanly into the pool.

As soon as his body sliced through the water, his instincts automatically took over.

There was no conscious thought involved; his arms and legs delivering stroke after stroke out of their own accord, until he slapped the wall of the pool with a loud gasp.

"Not bad for a beginner," Mikoshiba-buchou nodded, and even Rin looked pleased with himself. 

"Ready yourself for the next style. Backstroke. Rin."

Rin reset the stopwatch, and Ren hoisted himself up partially against the pool wall in preparation for the launch of the backstroke.

"Go!"

And Ren threw himself in an arc into the water again.

Once he reached the other side, he was asked to swim breaststroke and finally, freestyle. 

By the time he finished, Rin extended a hand down towards him. Ren wasted no time to grasp it and allowed Rin to pool him out of the water.

Winded, the world spun for awhile, and he had to brace himself against Rin for balance until the world settled down. 

"Breaststroke," The Captain was saying. "Your breaststroke is the fastest. We will focus on that, and if you prove to be good enough, I will give you a shot in our relay team."

"I will make sure you make it in our relay team," Rin was grinning so widely his pointed white teeth were showing, as he slapped his newfound friend with a force hard enough to send Ren staggering forward. 

Ren shot him a withered look, but it quickly dissolved at the face of Rin's excitement. 

"I'll leave myself in your capable hands, then, Rin," Ren smirked.

Rin matched his smirk evenly. "I will work you to the ground, Ren. You better be prepared!"

Ren's smirk transformed into something far more... intense. 

"You can always prepare me yourself, Rin," Again with that whisper. "I'll be looking forward to it."


	9. Ren's Nightmare

Hence it had became their routine; morning run of five miles back and forth at six, swimming practice in the afternoon, and some workouts at night before sleep. 

This, of course, spelled further exhaustion for Ren, who already had so many heaped upon his plate of school and career as an idol. 

But Rin's enthusiasm egged him on, and Ren found himself not minding it the slightest.

That one night, Ren was so tired he managed only to strip himself and just collapsed on Rin's bed.

He was out like a light. 

When Rin returned, he found Ren on his bed writhing under the sheets and muttering unintelligibly. 

Rin didn't know what appalled him more; Ren on his bed, or Ren having a nightmare.

The pained whimper from his roommate necessitated immediate action. 

"Oy, Ren!" Rin nudged the restless male, frowning when there wasn't any respond. Instead Ren arched away from him and buried his head into the pillow. 

Rin caught frenzied chants of "Not useless", "not foolish", "please" and "I'm sorry". 

Rin wondered what deep dark secret Ren was hiding from the world.

"Ren!" Rin called again, this time louder and sharp. When he illicited no response, Rin reached out to place a light hand on the bare shoulder.

Upon contact, Ren jerked awake with a harsh gasp, as if he had been drowning and was finally able to find his way back to the surface. 

"Rin....?" the rasp was broken. Agonised. Lost. 

Rin recalled of the time when Ren had held him after his particularly vicious nightmare without hesitation, without a question. And Rin recalled how the presence of Ren's warmth alone was enough to grant him a dreamless sleep he had been yearning for.

It was only right to repay the favor. 

Rin reached out and pulled the taller man into a hug, ignoring the startled gasp that ensued. 

"It's okay now," Rin patted the muscular back awkwardly. "It's just a dream. No more. I'm here now. Everything will be alright."


	10. Dart

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

And finally, Rin's patience snapped.

He was trying to study and Ren was happily tossing darts.

"Would you quit it?" he glowered at Ren, who answered by throwing another dart unerringly from his place on Rin's bed.

Which was an admirable distance away from the target. 

"And get off my bed!"

"You complained too much," Ren drawled, deftly whirling the last dart around his fingers before taking aim. 

As if to prove his point, Ren let the dart fly, and it embedded itself in the center of the board, vibrating from the force of the throw.

Rin couldn't help but stare in amazement, before Ren's words finally made sense and he bristled, "I have the right to complain, dammit! Here I am, trying to study, and here you are, playing with darts!"

"I'm bored," came the plaintive whine.

"Then get your ass here and study with me!" Rin practically yelled, exasperated and annoyed. "Did you even study at all?"

Ren made a face; the kind Rin knew he would make if Haru served him mackerel again.

"You've been studying too hard, Rin," Ren stated, "You need a break to pull your focus back together, and darts are one excellent way to do that."

Rin's interest was piqued. "Are you telling me that..."

"I'll teach you how to throw darts," Ren's serious gaze found his, and held. 

"If you agree to guide me in that subject," Ren finished.

But something was off... 

"You were writing down notes, did you?" Rin's eyes narrowed with suspicion. 

At Ren's amused chortle, Rin reached over to Ren's study desk - too immaculate and tidy and untouched - and snagged a sheaf of papers from within the thick trigonometry textbook.

"The hell?!" Rin exclaimed, staring at the cursive handwriting weaving into what he realized belatedly was disjointed lyrics vaguely outlining love and freedom.

"Facts and figures bore me," Ren explained sheepishly.

Which of no surprise. Ren was an artiste, someone who excelled in language and arts. But still... 

Besides, Rin had always wanted to learn how to throw a dart ever since Ren fixed that dart board in their room.

"Deal."


	11. Sunday Morning

It was Sunday, and it was their off day, and surprisingly Ren was free on that day, too, so Rin decided to make Ren make good to his promise to let him listen to a sound he had never heard before. 

"But it's still so early," Ren groaned, burrowing deeper into the pillow. "Knock it off. Gimme five more minutes. Or next week..."

"You are going to waste your Sunday away!" Rin groused, yanking the blanket and pillow away in one harsh motion. 

Exposing the nude body to the cold morning air, and taking the moment to rake his eyes appreciatively at the lines of sculpted, toned muscles which Ren had no qualms whatsoever of covering himself. 

Ren pushed himself up to a sitting position, blinking blearily as he ran a hand through sleep-tousled hair.

Rin didn't even give him a moment to collect himself before propelling the idol towards the bathroom, tossed a towel at him, and then slamming the door shut. 

Good grief. 

An hour later, they were onboard the train towards Iwatobi, with Ren still yawning the morning away.


	12. Reunion in Iwatobi

Iwatobi. 

Looked like they were finally here. Rin was excited to be back here after weeks of not being able to. Stupid tests and projects! 

"Would you hurry up?" Rin demanded, openly glaring at his roommate who was dragging his feet and still looked as bleary as he was when he woke up. 

"It's Sunday, Rin!" Ren whined petulantly, "I'm supposed to still be in bed right now..."

"I'll treat you coffee," Rin snapped, surprising even himself, "So try and look more awake already! Mattaku!"

At the word 'Coffee' Ren instantly perked up. It showed in his shameless toothy grin, and how his cerulean eyes crinkled behind those fake glasses. 

"Oniichan?"

That voice. Rin spun around and found himself staring at his sister, stupefied with shock.

"Gou?!"

"Hey, it's Rin-chan!"

Rin barely had the time to blink before he was glomped by the hyperactive shortest member of the group. 

"Nagisa!" Rin grunted, trying but failing to pluck Nagisa off him. "Get off me!"

"Rin-san!" 

Rin shot a look of silent plea at Rei, who merely chuckled at the sight and even took a step back. 

Asshole... 

"Rin! You didn't tell us you are coming."

"Would there be any difference?" Rin retorted, but his face softened at Makoto's gentle smile of welcome. 

Now, if only he could get Nagisa off him... 

"Rin."

His gaze sought and found Haru's, and the world stilled for awhile. 

It's hard not to drown in Haru's intense blue, Rin knew. It was as if the water was alive in Haru's eyes, drawing him in, and drowning him with its silent intensity. 

"Haru," Rin responded in kind, offering him the briefest of smiles. 

All hints of dread and insecurity were immediately washed away when Haru smiled back, however tiny it was. 

Someone cleared his throat politely, and suddenly Rin realized with a start that he didn't come to Iwatobi alone. 

"Maybe I should... leave for awhile for you to reconcile?" Ren was saying, and turned to do just that. 

Thankfully Nagisa released him upon realising that there was a newcomer in their midst. 

Rin was having none of it. He grabbed the man's elbow and dragged him back to stand beside him.

"Guys," Rin addressed his old friends with something akin to pride. "This is my new roommate. His name is Ren."

\- To be continued -


End file.
